


Sequence

by Parasite



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), The Incredibles
Genre: :), F/F, F/F/F, Gay, Multi, My First Smut, evil!elastigirl, good!evelyn, hoe for mirage, mirage and evelyn are in a relationship, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Evil Elastigirl and Good Evelyn porn. plus mirage





	Sequence

Evelyn knew something was...off. Frozone and Mr. Incredible were shaking hands off with the other supers, but Elastigirl was nowhere. She tightened her grip on her glass of water. Winston was draping himself all over the male superheroes. Evelyn internally laughed at that. Her brother just would never settle down. Unlike her. Speaking of, where was Mirage? She scanned the room, looking for the familiar platinum hair of her fiance. Mirage wasn’t in the room.

Odd.

Evelyn exited the conference room, and she headed to her office. Elastigirl was there, in front of her desk. She must’ve pushed off the blueprints for her idea of replacement prosthetics that actually move. Elastigirl had her fingers crossed, and her elbows on Evelyn’s desk. 

“You know it’s rude to have your elbows on the table Elastigirl.” Evelyn joked, trying to lighten the mood that just seemed off.

“Maybe you should keep your mouth silent, Ev.”

Evelyn blushed crimson. Elastigirl didn’t save Jonathan Harold, a well-known businessman, on purpose. Evelyn saw it on Elastigirl’s suit camera, and may or may not told Mirage. 

“I didn’t know she would tell Winston, Elastigirl please.”

Elastigirl closed her eyes. “Maybe you could repay me, hm? I have an idea for these goggles and only you, with your little brain could do it.”

Elastigirl stood up and walked so that she was right in front of the desk. She put both of her hands on Evelyn’s face and kissed her. Her brain fried until she felt someone else pry push her away.

Mirage.

“Darling, what the fuck is this?”

Evelyn stared wide-eyed at her fiance and back to the super. Elastigirl had this smug look on her face and Mirage was well Mirage. Evelyn was basically vibrating with anxiety at this point. Mirage turned to look at the super and slapped her. 

“You super-conceited bitch. Evelyn isn’t yours, we are engaged.”

Elastigirl smirked, as she took off her mask. “Maybe you should loosen your leash, I mean look at her. She basically dying from this encounter.” 

Evelyn watched (in horror) as Mirage’s face contorted into anger. But then, Mirage kissed Elastigirl. And they start groping, oh god. Elastigirl put her hand near Mirages chest and-

She was pulled towards them by Elastigirl. Mirage fiddled with her buttons on her shirt and Elastigirl ripped her bra off, causing a loud tearing noise to fill the air. 

“Hey, that was my favorite bra! I really-” Her protest were quieted when Mirage kissed deeply. She felt her mouth open as her fiance’s tongue slipped inside. Elastigirl startled to roll her fingers over her nipples and Evelyn moaned into Mirage’s mouth. 

Evelyn didn’t really know but, Elastigirl and Mirage were fighting for dominance. Heated glares, and hard faces. Mirage slipped off her heels and got to work on unbuckling her belt. Soon she felt multiple hands caressing her back and chest. Someone's hand dipped into her underwear and she withered around. 

Elastigirl breathed into her ear. “So responsive, huh?” She cupped her hand and started doing long strokes across her center. She felt a finger dip in slowly, and a whimper escaped from her mouth.

She must've been focusing on Elastigirl too much because Mirage attached her mouth to nipples, and it just felt, amazing. Mind-blowing. She felt like she was short-circuiting. Elastigirl started to go faster and harder. Her own moans were getting louder and less understandable. When the super added two more fingers, and Mirage was kissing her like there was no tomorrow, Evelyn came with a large cry. But Elastigirl never slowed down. She kept going and soon Evelyn came again. 

And just as Elastigirl went to kiss Evelyn again, every changed. It was a dream. A wet one to be exact. There she was gasping for air, in her bed, next to her very real fiance. 

“Ev, is something wrong? You are so red.” Mirage looked worried.

“What happened? Why do I-” Mirage shut her up with a peck on the lips. 

“You had too much liquor for your first time, darling.”


End file.
